1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to furnaces generally, and more particularly to burners for liquid fuel, such as oil-burning furnaces. Burners of this type may be used for heating oil or other liquids, solid materials such as aggregates, gases, or any suitable heat-transfer medium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes the use of nozzles to produce a fine spray of liquid fuel, and means for producing a fuel-air mixture which is caused to burn by an ignition means. Also known to the prior art is the use of refractory materials as linings for combustion chambers, and generally for the protection of metallic and other surfaces from the effects of high temperatures present within the region in which combustion takes place.